Toothless
Toothless is Hiccup's black Night Fury. And he is the Alpha of the Dragons of Berk and Equestria alongside Nightstar. Bio Toothless appears as a Night Fury in the film, the rarest and most intelligent species of Dragon there is. He plays a similar role to his book counterpart. Personality Toothless proves himself to be a very capable fighter, such as when he rushes to Hiccup's aid in his battle with the Monstrous Nightmare, Toothless quickly causes the larger Dragon to back down. Toothless also shows himself superior to most Vikings, as proven against Stoick in a quick skirmish. Toothless is very intelligent and seems to have a dry sense of humor, similar to Hiccup's, which he may have picked up from Hiccup. He doesn't take kindly to being offended nor anyone offending or endangering his human friend but is usually playful, docile, maybe even a little teasing when not threatened. He also shows a great curiosity, imitating Hiccup's actions and mannerisms when they initially encounter one another like when he was observing Hiccup draw him, he then tries to draw with a tree branch. Toothless' intelligence shows many times throughout the film, being able to understand Hiccup's words and commands as well as agree with some of what he says. It is shown that he has become aware of Hiccup's crush on Astrid, even seeming to briefly tease him about it. Toothless actually can get display a bit of an attitude. He gives a Terrible Terror an extremely snide look when it is challenging him to a fight. He clearly understands his own strength, and is not always humble about it. He isn't intimidated by Astrid and walks off with a sort of shoulder shrug and eye roll when she threatens to expose Hiccup's and Toothless's friendship to Stoick. He certainly displays an independent attitude when he takes both Hiccup and Astrid on a roller-coaster ride directly after Hiccup tells Astrid that he is harmless. Toothless does not seem to agree with Hiccup on that point. Toothless also smacks two Outcast guards with his tail as he leaves his cell to look for Hiccup. This attitude is usually hidden under his docile nature, but it comes out in comical ways from time to time. Hiccup and Toothless share an unrivaled bond of friendship with one another. Hiccup refers to Toothless as his best friend often throughout the franchise, and even Astrid refers to him as that. The two spend almost all of their time together in the events following the movie. In Dragons: Riders of Berk. Toothless sleeps in the house with Hiccup and follows him almost wherever he goes. None of the other Dragons are shown to have quite as much loyalty as Toothless. He is protective, supporting, and caring towards his rider. He's not just an amazing pet; he is Hiccup's closest friend. Physical Appearance Toothless is much larger than his book counterpart, being much bigger in size than Hiccup. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). He is missing the left side of his tail-fin, which he lost when Hiccup took Toothless down with his Mangler. This is later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructs himself. Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. Toothless's eyes are a bright green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. But when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his sets of retractable teeth. Toothless is the only Night Fury seen thus far in the franchise, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury anatomy. He has two extremely large wings that allow him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail he used to have yet another set of wings that aided in steering and stability, but his left one is now missing. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, The spines on his head and forelegs are slightly longer. He also has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw. He is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns. Toothless didn't know about them, but they were revealed by Valka. But other than that he is identical to how he looked in the first movie. Toothless is also a lot more playful than he was in the first movie. It is also revealed by Valka that Toothless is the same age as Hiccup. This may be another reason for how well the duo get along. Role in the series Abilities and Skills Toothless displays a huge variety of abilities throughout the movie franchise. Toothless has been trained by Hiccup very well to learn these great skills, though many are natural. * Intelligence and Communication Skills: He is extremely intelligent and can almost completely understand everything said to him. He also seems to be able to command other Dragons to an extent. He is an incredibly strategic thinker. Hiccup and Toothless work together to cripple the Red Death and then use his fire against her. Also, when Toothless is captured and imprisoned by the Outcasts in We Are Family Part II, he manages to outsmart the guards on his own. He tricks them into thinking he is unconscious so as to get them to remove his muzzle. It is a surprisingly clever plan, and it completely fools the Outcasts. Toothless also seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. Toothless has been trained, by Hiccup, to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions, such as "Battle-ready", "Plasma Blast", "Smile" and "Search". He has also been taught by Hiccup, to recognize his riders Night Fury Call as a summon. Toothless also mimics Hiccup, such as in the second movie at the Itchy Armpit. * Speed and Acrobatics: He is the fastest flier among the Dragons, with the Skrill second and Typhoomerang third. The Art of How to Train Your Dragon book notes that he can fly over one hundred miles per hour. He keeps up with Hiccup easily in a free fall, and humans reach terminal velocity at around one hundred and fifty miles per hour. He is the only Dragon so far to be able to do a vertical takeoff. Even when not flying he can tear along the ground at terrific speeds. His jumping abilities are phenomenal. It was demonstrated several times he has a very flexible body. Toothless have shown possessing remarkable agility in flight as well as on land. In HTTYD 2 he is able to dodge several nets that were aimed for him with great nimbleness and reaction time. He is very likely one of the most agile Dragons on land and was shown being able to leap from trees, boulders, walls, etc. Valka demonstrated that the fins on his back can split into another set of fins, making Toothless even more aerodynamic and better at mastering tight turns. Toothless was able to fly blindfolded during his fight with Drago's Bewilderbeast. * Strength: Toothless has shown to be very strong for a Dragon of his size, as he has been seen defeating Dragons bigger then him, such as Monstrous Nightmares and Whispering Deaths. He managed to defeat Hookfang in a short, but brutal fight. He can even push back Hookfang by using all his four legs. He was also able to throw away a full-grown Whispering Death. He has been seen carrying heavy objects, such as boulders and barrels with his front legs. He can also carry adult Vikings, such as Stoick and Alvin with the small extra weight of Hiccup on his back. He was able to carry Stoick, who weighs 400 pounds, for an entire day before getting completely exhausted, although he found this very tiring and was unwilling to repeat it. He also has been seen carrying the Lead Stinger in his mouth, and prevented Barf and Belch from flying after the Dragon Root by holding his tail. As a Strike-class Dragon, Toothless has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. * Endurance and Stamina: Toothless can fly longer than any other Dragon at least bit longer, but he was shown to be exhausted in the episode View with the Skrill part 1, but unless he has to carry heavy objects or someone heavy. He has shown to be able to run long distance with no sign of being exhausted from the cove to the kill ring, that he can also able to take a lot of damage in battle from Hookfang, fighting off the berk warriors, and Stoick the Vast. He can take attacks from hisrival, and still look untouched. * Retractable Teeth: As a Night Fury , Toothless has the ability to retract his teeth. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. * Senses: He is shown to have an uncannily great sense of hearing. He is able to hear Hiccup's cries for help all the way from the cove even when Hiccup is in the arena. This good sense of hearing plays into his ability to use a sonar. He is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. He tracks Hiccup by his sense of smell throughout We Are Family Part II, but loses him when Hiccup takes to the air on the back of a Deadly Nadder. He also seems to have the ability of night vision. * Stealth and Camouflage: Toothless' black scales and extreme speed make him hard to notice, especially at night. This was demonstrated when confronting the Flightmare. * Plasma Blast: Toothless is also able to shoot several forms of fire (see Fire Types). His signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and very powerful blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Red Death while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). * Saliva: Oddly, Toothless' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Defiant One ''to heal Snotlout's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Hiccup made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Hiccup also stated that Toothless' saliva doesn't wash out. It is also proven to be an effective adhesive, more than human saliva, as shown when Hiccup uses it to stick together parts of his map. * '''Echolocation:' In We Are Family Part I, it is revealed that Toothless has a hidden ability that Hiccup never known about it, being so long with Toothless he finds a strange ability that Toothless can use; an echolocation to guide himself and Hiccup out of the cave they were trapped in. Hiccup recalls later that "Toothless let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out". He also used this ability in "Frozen" when they are flying over the frozen sea. * Swimming: Toothless is a great swimmer, and has saved Hiccup from drowning several times in the process. He has also been seen sea skimming from one island to another. ** Sea skimming: A particular way of swimming that, according to Hiccup, "it's like flying... but not." To perform this, Toothless dives and jumps out of the water continuously. This ability doesn't require for Toothless to be ridden by anyone, he can do this all by himself. * Synchronization: Thanks to the time they used the prosthetic tail-fin, Toothless and Hiccup are able to fly together in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other the best out of all Dragons and riders, which was demonstrated several times. * '"Flaps" on back: ' Toothless' hidden ability, that was unknown even to himself. Revealed by Valka, those leathery flaps are flat fins-like spikes, placed in "V" shape and extending from his back, to the end of the tail. They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight, almost like a second tail. * 'Titan Wing/Alpha Mode: ' Toothless is able to "charge" himself in some way, it gives him more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit, and the ability to not only withstand an Alpha's control, but command other dragons as well. This also gave him the more menacing look, with back, nose and mouth glowing blue color similar to his fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside Toothless. This gave him the ability to challenge the Alpha and stand his own against it. It also gave the Night Fury species to become an Alpha Species, enhancing the power of Toothless made him able to defeat the Bewilderbeast. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Toothless is Hiccup's best friend and closest companion. Both depend upon one another to a great degree. Toothless is unable to fly without Hiccup, and Hiccup's lack of strength and traditional Viking skills, along with his prosthetic leg, are compensated for by Toothless' strength, speed, and power. The two of them have become extremely close, and their bond of friendship has survived many a harsh trial. Both Toothless and Hiccup have made serious mistakes while dealing with each other. Hiccup would not heed Toothless' warnings in The Terrible Twos, and Toothless would not allow Hiccup to aid him the battle with the Whispering Death in What Flies Beneath until Hiccup forced him into a position where he had to either save Hiccup or continue his vendetta. Even with these two extremely trying and difficult events, Toothless and Hiccup quickly reconcile, and together they overcome even the greatest challenges. When Hiccup and Toothless first met, they were merely curious about each other, but eventually this curiosity caused them to see each others similarities. They bonded in the cove, and Toothless would grow in his loyalty to Hiccup as he and the boy became more and more familiar with each other. Hiccup would soon allow Toothless to fly again, and in doing so he would give the Dragon back the thing he held most dear. Toothless and Hiccup often fly together. They have spent hours in practice, and both seem perfectly happy to stay airborne as long as possible. Gobber remarks how hard it is to get Hiccup off of Toothless, and he holds a fair point. The boy and Dragon clearly like nothing more than flying through the rushing air as one. By the time of Snoggletog, Toothless is actually far more interested in his friendship with Hiccup than his own freedom. He is given the ability to fly on his own, but he is so determined to never leave Hiccup that he destroys his new auto-tail. In essence he very much wants to need Hiccup. Toothless is fully willing to risk his own life for the sake of his friend. He attacks Hookfang and fends off many a Viking trying to protect him in the movie. Toothless would eventually dive into the exploding body of the Red Death in order to save Hiccup's life. In the events of When Lightning Strikes, after Hiccup is hit by a lightning bolt, Toothless' strong bond with Hiccup is displayed yet again when he breaks free from a restraint that he couldn't free himself from in the film and dives into the water after Hiccup. The two of them are always together and have become practically inseparable. Toothless follows Hiccup everywhere and enjoys the company of Hiccup even in the most mundane and normal daily activities. Toothless seems to be perfectly happy with Hiccup even though he has no other Night Furies. Astrid notes that Toothless does not seem to need anyone besides Hiccup to make him happy, and this is very often shown to be true. In The Night and the Fury, Tuffnut refers to Hiccup as Toothless' "other half." Toothless' position as Hiccup's first and best friend is never questioned, with Hiccup referring to him as the best friend he has ever had. Even after Toothless was briefly brainwashed by Drago's Bewilderbeast to kill Stoick, after Hiccup initially yelled at Toothless out of grief and pain, he soon calmed down, breaking through the Alpha's control of his friend by assuring Toothless that he didn't blame him for what had happened. Toothless in return challenged the massive Bewilderbeast solely through his desire to protect Hiccup, showing that their bond is unbreakable even in the toughest of trials. Stoick the Vast Toothless and Stoick got off to a really bad start from the moment they first meet. Stoick charges Toothless, seeing him as the ultimate threat to the island and the very "Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself". Toothless responds by singling Stoick out among all the other Vikings who are trying to capture him. He clearly sees Stoick as the greatest threat and he tackles him, thinking that Hiccup needs to be protected. Stoick struggles, but even with his massive strength he is unable to keep Toothless from pinning him to the ground. Toothless prepares to kill Stoick with a fire blast, but Hiccup screams "NO!" in utter despair and desperation. Toothless stops, and the Vikings quickly capture him. Stoick is outraged at Hiccup for training Toothless but soon discovers that Toothless can be used to find Dragon Island. He chains Toothless in a cruel harness and sails off with him. Toothless unwillingly leads the entire Viking fleet to the island, but they are attacked by the Red Death and soon the ship Toothless is chained to is set on fire. Stoick actually jumps into the water upon seeing that Hiccup was right about the Dragon, and he tears Toothless free of the harness. After the battle, Stoick believes Hiccup to be dead. He apologizes to Toothless in painful grief, but Toothless reveals that Hiccup is still alive. Stoick deeply thanks the Dragon for saving his son, and the two of them grow to have great respect for one another. In general, Toothless continues to respect Stoick as an authority figure. He allows Stoick to ride him during How to Pick Your Dragon even though it causes Toothless great discomfort, and rather than confront Stoick in a negative reaction to dissuade the chief from riding him again, preferred to hide instead. Stoick stands up for Toothless without hesitation in When Lightning Strikes. Stoick's and Toothless' friendship is fairly strong, and it is made even stronger by their mutual love for Hiccup. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, their relationship is stronger. Toothless appears to agree with Stoick's decision not to go after Drago in the beginning. When the duo takes off in the dragon hanger, his roar might have been a warning to the chief of Hiccup's plan to go against his orders. Toothless also assists Stoick when he asks Valka to come back to Berk. Near the climax, Stoick is killed by a mind-controlled Toothless' plasma blast to the chest. Upon temporarily being freed from Drago's Bewilderbeast's control, Toothless comes to his senses, and approaches Stoick's body, not knowing what he did until Hiccup forces him away. Realizing his action, Toothless is saddened and in remorse for what he had done while under the Bewilderbeast's control, but redeemed himself for this incident by challenging and defeating the dark Bewilderbeast. Astrid Hofferson Toothless' first impression of Astrid is a very bad one. He sees her hurting Hiccup and decides she is a threat. He leaps towards her and prepares to land on her with mouth agape. Hiccup jumps in and pushes Astrid to safety and disarms her at the same time. He tries to calm Toothless down, but the Dragon can barely control his rage. Astrid is introduced, but Toothless is not amused. Astrid then runs to try and tell Stoick, but Toothless and Hiccup abduct her. Hiccup convinces her to ride Toothless claiming that there is nothing to be afraid of, but Toothless has other, less friendly, ideas. He leaps into the air and pulls off an array of dangerous aerial maneuvers. Astrid is terrified into apologizing, and Toothless smooths out his flight. He then gives her an amazingly beautiful view of Berk from the air. She is amazed by the splendor of the scene and admits that Toothless is amazing. From that moment on, she helped Hiccup try and keep Toothless concealed. Toothless saved her from being eaten by the Red Death, and upon doing so gave her a big toothless smile. Astrid, like all the other Hooligans, is incredibly relieved to see that Toothless saved Hiccup. Toothless seems to have a good grasp on Hiccup's crush on Astrid, and he even teases Hiccup about it momentarily. Toothless continues to like Astrid, but her competitive nature occasionally annoys him. He is determined to stay on top of her and Stormfly, but the competition is friendly, and Toothless never seems to be uncomfortable around Astrid. He has gotten used to her violent "communication" methods and does not seem to mind her hitting Hiccup. He does openly wince at time when she punches, kicks, or arm-locks Hiccup. Still, as with Stoick,Valka and others, Toothless seems to greatly trust Astrid and appreciate her friendship and love towards his rider. Gobber the Belch Gobber was the one who made Toothless' new tail-fin. The old Viking also understands Toothless, and Dragons in general, which was seen in 'The Terrible Twos' when he gave Hiccup advice about Toothless' odd behavior. Stormfly In the books, Toothless has a huge crush on Stormfly, and often brags to her. Stormfly seems not to care, but stays mostly by his side during How to Ride a Dragon's Storm. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, Toothless blushes upon seeing Stormfly, telling her that he is "Toothless the Outcast", and points out the Wodensfang, telling her that his "sidekick, Wodensfang the Desperado." In the movie and franchise, Toothless and Stormfly share a mysterious but pretty close friendship. They seem to enjoy each other's company, and occasionally they can be seen interacting with each other on friendly terms. Toothless seems to wish Stormfly farewell when she leaves in Gift of the Night Fury or she was telling Toothless to come with her. They are not always friendly, however. Often times Astrid's competitive nature can be seen in Stormfly, and that means that she and Toothless do occasionally get competitive. It is usually all in good fun, but sometimes the competitions can get a little out of hand, as when they were Dragon boarding in Animal House. Toothless' friendship in Stormfly is probably aided significantly by the fact that Stormfly's rider is one of Hiccup's closest human friends. Not much is really known about their friendship, but it seems too be friendly smooth and can be a little competitive at times. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are seen playing and talking to each other in a friendly manner, while Astrid and Hiccup are having a conversation. Their close bond is also hinted at when Toothless breaks free of the Alpha's control and calls other Dragons to aid him, with Stormfly being the first Dragon shown to return to herself and join Toothless as he makes his stand. After the Bewilderbeast's defeat, Stormfly acknowledged Toothless as the new Alpha Dragon by bowing down to him. Valka Toothless appears to like Valka, probably because she is close to his rider, Hiccup. Like Hiccup and Stoick, Toothless was also wanted her to come back to Berk. Toothless plays with her and understands that she is Hiccup's mother. Valka and Toothless also share a mutual love for Hiccup. Nightstar Toothless also share a really close relationship with Yuna's Night Fury, Nightstar. As they flew by each other they came to like each other and soon become lovers. In the episode:The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 1, Toothless and Nightstar's main relationship is really shown. In which they have seven Night Fury hatchlings. They will often work side-by-side and help each other out. Toothless really cars for Nightstar and will do anything to protect her. Princess Yuna Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Night Fury Category:Strike Class Dragons Category:Dragons of Berk Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Alpha Dragon Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Pets Category:204th Night Fury Battalion Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters